1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bobbins for inductive devices and more particularly to bobbins having integral strain relief elements or an entirely separate strain relief element to be inserted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inductive devices, such as transformers, are widely used. Many inductive devices use a bobbin on which a coil of magnet wire is wound. The ends coming from the coil are attached to heavier gauge lead wires for further electrical interconnection. Strain relief members are used at or near the coil wire/lead wire junction, usually on the lead wire side, to prevent breaking of the junction during subsequent assembly and use. The entire assembly is encapsulated in an insulating material with only the free ends of the lead wires exposed.
Assembly of wire junctions and separate strain relief members in this manner is time-consuming, and the quality of the finished product is highly dependent upon the skill of the assembler. In particular, the reliability of such an inductive device depends largely on the quality and reliability of the magnet wire/lead wire connection.